Nap Time
by MangoGrape
Summary: It's time for Neil to go into sleep mode. Wheatley/Space Core. androids!


A/N: Thanks to everyone who gave me reviews! I appreciate you. By the way, some people wanted more omorashi/wetting fanfiction. I don't know who to do it for. I'm thinking Space Core. Thoughts?

**It was just another one of those days. In fact, did they ever have a day unlike it? Wheatley and Neil would aimlessly explore the infinite reaches of the solar system, helpless to return to Earth. **

Some days Wheatley would attempt to make small talk with the red haired android, but to no avail. Even when they did talk their conversations revolved around space. After some time, however, it bothered Wheatley less and less. After spending so much time in space topics other than that weren't too relevant.

On this particular day, Wheatley had nothing to say, nor was he in the mood for talking. Space core flew left and right, spinning wildly and spewing word after word after word.

"Space! Wanna go to space!" Neil hollered. He let out a strained gasp. "I AM IN SPACE!".

"Mhm."

"Space buddy, I'm in space!"

"I know, I see."

"You too! You're in space with me!"

"Yep, we're both in space..."

The fidgeting core gripped Wheatley's shoulders, shaking him about.

"SPAAAAAAACE!" He shrieked. The moron yelped in fight, shoving his partner away. Before he had a chance to tell him off, he noticed the heat overwhelming his palms.

"Hey... You're... You're really warm, mate. Are you feeling okay?" he asked. The other core twitched in response.

"Yes! Fine as wine! In space! Space wine!" Neil cheered. Wheatley allowed his hand to hover over his companion. Heat emanated from his body, encasing the android in an aura of warmth.

"Whoa! You're so hot! I think there might be something wrong with you." Wheatley informed him. Neil shook his head.

"No. Nothing wrong. Sun hot. Sun is in space. Everything in space is good. Heat good!" Space core blared. Wheatley examined him further.

"No, really mate, you're over heating. When was the last time you went into sleep mode, eh?" he asked. Neil stopped stuttering suddenly. He looked as though he was genuinely trying to think. Wheatley sighed. "Never mind that. I think it's high time you shut down.".

"Shut down?" He asked. The blue eyed android nodded.

"Yes, shut down!". Neil smiled and nodded. Silence. Nothing happened. "Well uh... Go ahead and shut down." Wheatley said. Still no response. "S'alright, have yourself a little nap and I'll wait here.".

"Space!" Neil shouted. Wheatley furrowed his brow.

"Uh... Spacey, you do know how to go into sleep mode, right?" he asked. Neil shook his head, a cheeky grin still plastered on his face. The blue eyed android frowned.

"Oh... I see.". He waded over to his partner and began removing his shirt until his belly was fully exposed. He then opened up a panel from this spot on his friend's anatomy. A series of button mashing commenced before a light 'ding!' was heard.

Neil instantly felt groggy and less energetic.

[SLEEP MODE ACTIVATED]

The panel on his stomach clicked back into place and his shirt fell into its rightful place. He yawned, rubbing his left eye.

"See, there you are. Feeling sleepy are we?" Wheatley asked. Neil nodded, not having the energy to respond. The android chuckled, pleased with his work. Space core floated over to him sleepily, wrapping his arms around Wheatley's torso. He buried his cheek into his chest, being lulled to sleep by the low hum of machinery working inside the other.

"Eh...? What are you-"

"Goodnight, space..." Neil slurred.

[SHUTTING DOOooooowwwwnnnnn...]

For the first time in what felt like an eternity, it was silent. It almost frightened the android in a way. Without the sound of someone else's voice to fill the void, that's all it was. Just a void. A big, empty, lonely void.

Wheatley snapped back to reality as he realised Neil was still latched onto him. It was clear he wouldn't be letting go and time soon, but Wheatley was content with that. The warmth Space Core produced was quite inviting. And to be honest he enjoyed the physical contact they were sharing. What did humans call it? Cuddling? Whatever it was, it was lovely.

A small smile slipped onto Wheatley's face.

"Goodnight, Spacey."


End file.
